


A Lot in Common [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turning her back on the Jedi Order, Ahsoka realizes she has some unfinished business to attend to before leaving Coruscant. She owed an apology to a longtime adversary who had, against all probability, recently become something like a friend.</p><p>Story written by Fenriss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot in Common [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lot in Common](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394658) by [Fenriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenriss/pseuds/Fenriss). 



> See end notes for specific content warnings.

Cover art by [lacefedora](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com).

**Length:**

1 hour, 3 minutes, 0 seconds

**Music:**

"Café 1930" by Viviana Guzman and Anibal Cornigio, from Argentine Music

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 62 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Lot%20in%20Common%20by%20Fenriss.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Time stamps 00:48:59 to 01:01:14 - Explicit sexual content


End file.
